


Tease

by reynkout



Category: The Fell - Raythe Reign
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Cowgirl Position, Enjoy!, For the book The Fell: Book One, Gift Fic, I Tried, I'm sorry not sorry, Lemon, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Peeping, Prompt Fic, Scott is a peeping tom, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, comedy???, gift for Ireyon, idk - Freeform, raythe reign gift exchange, sort of serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Westmore loves to visit the Koenigs. Specifically, he likes to visit for a man named Jordan Fraiser, who is the Koenigs' beloved servant. And, oh, Scott just <i>loves</i> to tease him. One day, his actions go a little too far; Jordan ends up chasing him from the kitchen. Meanwhile, Alric Koenig and his son, Ethan, are getting it on and decide to make love in the library, where Scott is currently hiding from Jordan. What happens when Scott goes unnoticed by both father and son?</p><p> </p><p>  <i>This is a gift for Ireyon. Enjoy!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Gift Day, Raythe Reign and fans!
> 
> It's finally time to read and adore all the fantastic works put out for the Raythe Reign Gift Exchange this year. It was a ton of fun working on this, though I did have to (unfortunately) scrap two out of three pieces I tried drafting up the first two weeks writing.  
> Scott is a really fun character, and I loved reading his thoughts as I did research; I had to read over The Fell and The Erl-King two times before I could make an attempt at writing about him and his personality. Hopefully he and the others didn't come out too OOC; they're not my babies- they're Raythe's!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

“...And here comes Mr. Prissy Pants with his little wolfy showing.”

Scott’s getting up from his seat at the breakfast table, already preparing to sprint for the kitchen exit door. Wulf, who is sitting across from him, gives him a stare that conveys he knows Scott’s in for a disciplining from said Prissy Pants storming into the room.

“Who has which wolf out now?” demands Jordan, AKA Mr. Prissy Pants according to Scott.

Scott snickers under his breath, greeting the man with, “Well, good morning, early bird. Sleep well?” His voice is high in a mock-British accent that sounds more New Zealandish than anything else.

Jordan grits his teeth, hands already balled into loose fists. He’s contemplating whether or not to punish Scott on the spot, or take him to the storage room and do it there. Wulf huffs in amusement when Scott frowns at the lack of response from Jordan.

“Apparently not,” Scott concludes, sighing and dropping his fake accent. “I wonder what Alric and Ethan are doing now,”

Jordan says, “Probably sleeping,”

“Probably sleeping _with each other_ , more like.” Scott grins lopsidedly.

“Scott!” Jordan almost yells, genuinely frustrated with how inappropriate Scott is acting. He bares his teeth, even though the wolf inside him is wagging its tail in excitement; the wolf is just waiting for a good chase.

Scott laughs then, stating, “You look absolutely feral like that, Jordan. Your wolf really _is_ showing.”

Something ticks in Jordan and he snarls, feet already taken control by his wolf. He’s bounding towards the one his wolf calls his mate, ready to teach the boy a lesson. Scott barely has time to squeak an “oh shit!” before he, too, is running for his life; they leave Wulf sitting in the kitchen, who quietly reads the newspaper originally set out for Jordan. A gentle smile graces his face as he also takes Scott’s coffee and sips it to wash down his breakfast. The pups will play, and he’ll be here at breakfast like a good alpha.

Scott wheels into the Koenigs’ library as fast as he can, hiding behind the endless shelves of books and novellas as the door clicks shut. His heart is nearly in his throat, pulse so loud that it reverberates through his whole body. His feet throb with his heartbeat, senses heightened. He knows full well that Jordan is on a hunt for him, and he definitely hasn’t lost his trail of Scott just yet. In all actuality, Jordan’s never lost track of Scott whenever they had these… dare Scott say fights? No, this wasn’t a fight. It was more like a round of tag, in which Jordan would eventually catch Scott and Scott would get what he wanted because Alric would most likely intervene and tell Jordan to tend to something else other than Scott.

Just then, the library doors slam open and Scott’s heart almost skips a beat from the sheer terror that runs through him. But the footsteps he hears aren’t Jordan’s. They are lighter, like someone more graceful than the man is coming through the doorway. And it wasn’t just one person, either. Scott peaks out from his hiding spot to see who was in the bibliothek with him.

“Father,” Ethan’s clear voice is recognized instantly by Scott. Alric’s eyebrows raise then, and Scott isn’t sure if he was reacting from Ethan’s call or if he picked up that Scott was also in the perimeter. Somehow, Alric seems to know everything; he can sense almost everything around him.

Ethan’s arms wraps around his father’s, drawing close to Alric. His eyes are half-lidded, clouded with what looks like love and lust. He brings their lips together, pressing light kisses to Alric’s slightly open mouth. It only takes a second for Alric to retaliate the action, his skillful tongue slithering out to lick at Ethan’s bottom lip, asking ever so lightly for permission.

His son grants him access, opening up his mouth for Alric to devour him. He wants Alric to devour him whole, to take him right then and there in the library. A thigh comes between his own two legs, rubbing at his growing arousal. Ethan’s mewl comes out as a squeak, his back arching so much that his chest bumped into Alric’s. He squirms, beginning to grind against his father’s thigh. To his relief, it seems that Scott goes undetected. Though, it is getting hot in here…

Ethan and Alric french passionately, tongues mingling with one another while their fingers grip at their stifling clothing that they somehow still have on. It’s becoming quickly annoying, and Ethan yearns to feel warm skin on skin. He breaks off the kiss to finger at Alric’s suit jacket, as Alric had been in an important business meeting just an hour before and hasn’t had the time to change into more comfortable attire. Ethan helps his father shrug off his jacket before he slips off Alric’s tie, throwing it to the floor.

“Your turn, my son.” Alric says, voice dropped an octave that has Ethan shuddering in excitement.

Ethan steps away from the Elven king, a haughty yet innocent look written over his face. He brings his arms down in an X across his torso, hands clutching the hem of his shirt from both sides. Biting his lower lip, he slowly brings his shirt over his head and whisks it away, tossing it somewhere in the direction of Scott’s hiding place. He smiles, showing his brilliant pearl whites, at Alric.

“Pants, too.” Alric sounds calmer than ever even though his resolve is being tested greatly. Those nipples of Ethan’s are a dusky rose, dark in contrast to the creamy expanse of his lean chest.

But Ethan doesn’t comply right away. Instead, he notices the way Alric is staring at his pectorals, and almost moans, “Not until I get to see you, too.” He’s a damned tease, and he knows it full well. Faking a disappointed sigh, Alric unbuttons his dress shirt slowly, then sheds it to the floor. When he reaches for the fly of his pants, Ethan says, “No, not yet.”

Alric arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “And what did you have in mind exactly, Ethan?”

Suddenly, he’s being pushed against a bookshelf, his face full of an extraordinary sight from his son. Ethan is turned around, behind facing towards his father. His fingers slip into the waistband of his pants, legs spread as he pushes his backside out farther at Alric. Ethan wiggles out of his remaining clothing, underwear shucked with the pants as they pool around his ankles. He kicks them away, leaving nothing but his socks on.

Alric breaths in raggedly, nostrils flaring at the erotic scene happening before him. He wants to skip all the foreplay, ram himself up into that hot body of Ethan’s, but he refrains from doing so. Instead, he palms over his cock straining in his slacks and tries to calm his quivering arousal.

“Gods, Ethan,” he nearly whispers, stopping to clear his throat once.

Ethan’s already on the prowl, though. He’s already turned around, sinking to his knees and fumbling with his father’s button and zip of his pants. He opens Alric’s slacks with ease, fingers lightly stroking the hot rod of flesh that springs free of its confines. Alric never wears underwear, and that’s just how Ethan likes it.  
“So beautiful,” Ethan declares, watching as the precome drips down from the tip of Alric’s dick to his fingertips. He wants lick it off, take his tongue to the slit and lave it around if Alric will let him. He waits a moment for Alric to give him a good sign.

Nodding like he can read his son’s mind, Alric tangles his hand in Ethan’s dark locks of hair and directs him to his needy organ. He groans when Ethan leans in and takes the head of his cock between his plush lips.

Ethan’s tongue swirls around the bulbous tip, suckling it before he takes in more of Alric. The unique taste of his father’s precome has him moaning for more. He bobs deeper until he feels Alric’s dick bump the back of his throat. Inhaling steadily through his nose, Ethan sucks forcefully, drawing the hot rod of a cock in and out of his mouth; his tongue curls and licks wildly around Alric the entire time. It’s a bit of a struggle at first because Alric is so big, but Ethan has experience and he can do it. He can do anything for his father.

The Elven king is at a loss for words, head thrown back in pleasure as his son engulfs his member. He pulls gently on Ethan’s dark hair, controlling the pace at which he sucks him off. It’s so hot in Ethan’s mouth, the mixture of saliva and Ethan’s inner cheeks and tongue drawing out little sounds from Alric. Ethan has become so good at this, knowing just where to press his dexterous tongue on Alric’s dick. Any more, and soon Alric will come.

“Hold on there, my love.” The Elven king manages to draw out, coercing Ethan off of his cock. “I might finish early if you keep this up.”

“That sounds like a compliment to me,” Ethan smiles devilishly. “But alright, Father. I won’t fight you on this.”

Alric grins back. “Like you would ever fight me on this in the first place,”

“Touche,” Ethan scoots back again, waiting for more instruction.

“On your hands and knees, facing away from me.”

Ethan obliges, getting into position without much to say. The silence eats away at both him and Alric though, but they both know it won’t stay this way for long. Ethan peers over his shoulder at his father when he hears him sit on the floor, lashes sweeping his cheekbones every time he blinks. He gasps when he feels two thumbs spread his ass. Alric is for sure taking a good look at his entrance, mesmerized by the pink pucker winking at him suggestively.

Alric’s question catches Ethan off guard, “You’ve washed, have you not?”

“Just this morning. You were there,” responds Ethan. Alric was brushing his hair in the same bathroom as Ethan showered earlier at seven.

“I know.” Alric smiles, then leans in for a taste, hands clutching at his son’s two round globes of ass and pulling it even farther apart.

“Ahh!” Ethan gives a surprised yelp at first before he’s moaning wantonly, upper half of his body writhing on the floor as Alric eats him out. He attempts to push his hips out to Alric, but his father has a firm grip on him, halting his actions.

Ethan’s hole flutters at Alric’s ministrations, feeling ticklish and aroused at the same time. The Elven king’s slick muscle tips at the pucker, tracing it in spirals. He licks over it, flattening his tongue. Ethan rolls his head, his elbows buckling until his cheek and chest are both pressed to the cool tile of the library floor. He shudders as Alric’s tongue goes further, almost swimming its way into his ass until he’s clenching down on it, body trying to take the girth of that muscle further into him.

Alric proceeds to jab his tongue in and out of Ethan, fucking him with his mouth in earnest. He loves all the unchecked noises that emits from his son when he does this; it drives his arousal crazy to no end. He fights the urge to stop, place himself over Ethan, and press into him as hard as he can. Alric has yet to prepare him, and he wills himself not to skip that part.

His fingers draw light patterns on Ethan’s ass, then his inner thighs. Ethan mewls uncontrollably, feeling almost tortured at the ticklish feeling on both his legs and ass. He wants Alric inside him, and begs, “Please, Father.”

Alric stops then, tongue still flicking at Ethan’s pucker. He ceases altogether, heat surging into his loins. He wants Ethan just as Ethan him, and he’s not one to resist the desire for his son. Reaching into his pant pocket, he fishes out a clear plastic tube. Popping open the cap, he smirks when Ethan perks up again; the boy rests on his forearms, ass still out for Alric’s handling.

Hearing the telltale sound of the lube opening, Ethan pushes out his hips even further in invitation for Alric to do what he pleases. He keens when the viscous, cold liquid drips onto his ass; it travels from the crack, down to his twitching entrance. The coldness makes him a little squirmy, but he doesn’t protest. Lifting his head to peer at his father, Ethan licks his lips when he's breached with the first finger.

“Still good?” Alric asks, leaning over Ethan's shoulder. He nibbles at his son's ear, gently pushing his index finger into Ethan.

Ethan makes a little sound when it slides all the way to the knuckle. “Y-yeah,” He’s able to manage, though his body just craves for more. “Father,”

“Eager one, aren't you?” Alric shows a smile, adding a second digit. He begins to thrust them in a slow rhythm, opening up Ethan bit by bit.

Unwilling to move from his hiding spot, Scott watches the pair in a transfixed state. Obviously, he’d been peeping the entire time. How could he not? He’d come to the library at a bad moment, if he could call it that. After all, he technically got there first.

“ _Ah!_ ” Ethan’s voice rings high and clear. Alric now has three fingers in him, stretching him wider and wider to accommodate his impressive member.

Alric thrusts his fingers in fast, drawing out a breathless moan from his son. He watches how Ethan’s features would contort, like he’s holding back from coming right then and there; it isn’t too far from the truth when Alric’s fingers crook and rub against his sweet spot, white sparks bursting behind his eyelids for a quick second. Ethan wants to see more of that, to feel the pleasure that goes with those bursts of light.

“Father, now!” he demands almost forcefully, and pushes back his hips. He takes control of the pace they’ve got going, almost bouncing on Alric’s fingers. If only he can seduce his father this way…

Suddenly, Ethan loses his place on the ground, instead being leaned back on a solid chest bigger than his own. He sits in Alric’s lap, thighs being spread wide by his father’s warm hands. His ass is quivering, and he wants to shove himself down onto that cock just below him.

“Father,” he says again. “Now,”

Alric inhales sharply, as if he’s been pinched, and takes one hand off Ethan’s leg to line himself up with his son’s entrance.

The initial breach is a tight one, in which Ethan’s pulse fluctuates from _thu-thump_ , to _thu-thump, thu-thump_! He feels like his heart is in his throat, unable of saying anything as he just takes in and _feels_ Alric’s cock nearly splitting him apart. If Alric grew just a little in girth, Ethan thinks he would surely tear.

But it’s worth it, even if he does. It’s so worth it because, though the fit is a bit too snug, the friction and heat is so amazing. Alric rolls his shoulders, hands again on Ethan’s hips so he can guide them into some sort of repeating motion.

Ethan can’t stop himself from moaning loudly as he’s lifted up and down Alric’s velvety cock, reveling in the pleasure-pain that comes from being taken. He almost hits his father in the nose when he throws back his head, mouth open and tongue almost lolling out.

What was once slow, careful lovemaking becomes suddenly unchecked, askew, and passionate. The sound of skin slapping against skin is heard throughout the room, setting Scott’s cheeks aflame with embarrassment as well as arousal. He’s on his haunches, watching Alric disappear into Ethan, only to reappear within less than a second before the Elven king rams himself back into his son. Scott chews on the inside of his cheek, willing his hand _not_ to travel to the center of his pants which is tenting badly.

Ethan gasps every time Alric plunges into him; moans wantonly when Alric withdraws, leaving only the tip in. Then, he repeats the movement over and over and over again. The boy’s ass jiggles slightly when it meets Alric’s sharp hipbones. The couple’s skin is drenched in perspiration, Ethan’s dark bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead. The air around them becomes stifling hot, and Alric himself is starting to become uncomfortably warm. He decides to change that.

Turning, the Elven king situates himself so he’s lying on the cool floor, fingers linked with Ethan’s. Ethan is forced to plant his feet on the ground, balancing with support from Alric. He’s supporting himself now, save for Alric thrusting up into him. He reciprocates, dropping down onto that big cock, then shimmying upward to create that sweet, sweet friction between him and Alric.

Ethan’s blush starts from his cheeks, traveling down his neck and to his chest. His head lolls, brows furrowing slightly. There’s a rising feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he’s sure that he won’t be able to hold on much longer before he’s coming all over Alric’s legs… maybe Ethan’s own chest, if his orgasm hits him that hard. The boy doesn’t doubt it.

And then Alric is piledriving into him, picking up the pace from fifty, now to one hundred. Ethan is almost at a loss for words; his voice goes from loud and moaning to screaming and almost raunchy-sounding. The sound of their joining fills Ethan’s ears, his hearing tuned in specifically for Alric’s grunts and groans of pleasure. It’s too much, and it’s not enough at the same time. Everything feels raw and, at the same time, it’s so slick that Ethan thinks he might just accidentally slip off Alric when he lifts up his hips.

“Oh, Father,” Ethan whimpers. “I, ah, I love you,”

The Elven king’s thrusts stutter before they’re back to their brutal rhythm of thrusting. He grist his teeth. “Come, my son.”

“Father,” Ethan bites his lip, shaking his head wildly as if he was resisting the urge to come.

“I love you too, Ethan.” Alric says, his voice full of emotion.

And, with that, Ethan is blown. His seed explodes from him, coating the floor between his father’s legs. Like he expected, some of his come splatters onto the stretch of his stomach. The last spurt is weak as Ethan sags, body happily manipulated by Alric.

He’s riding out his high, Ethan is on Cloud Nine. His head in swimming, foggy, and he’s unable to make a coherent thought. All he knows for sure is that Alric loves him, and he loves Alric. His nerves are sizzling, hypersensitivity making him twitch whenever his prostate is touched.

Alric sits up abruptly, turning Ethan’s head so he can kiss his son sweetly as he makes love to him good and hard before he, too, is coming. He releases Ethan’s lips so he can dig his teeth into the boy’s neck, biting a beautiful love mark into smooth skin. Licking the wound gently, he sucks at it as he fills his son with hot spunk. Ethan cries out one more time at the searing rush of come in him.

They stay in that position for a while, Alric cradling Ethan as their breathing slows. He traces his fingers over Ethan’s collarbone and shoulders, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. The boy looks like he’s passed out, barely registering what Alric whispers to him in his ear. The Elven king murmurs sweet nothings to Ethan, stroking his back lazily before coaxing him into a deep sleep. He needs it.

“Like what you see?”

Scott whips around suddenly, his cock harder than a rock right now. Jordan is standing over him, hands resting on his hips. The all too familiar look on his face tells Scott that he’s in some _big_ trouble. Scott cringes, trying to hide his raging hard on from Jordan; the Koenigs’ servant lifts an eyebrow, eyeing that hard lump in Scott’s pants.

“Um,” Scott starts.

“Jordan, leave him alone.” Alric intervenes then, and Scott drops his shoulders in relief. Alric Koenig knows all.

“But-,” protests Jordan.

“But nothing. Help me clean up here, Jordan. I’m going to put Ethan into bed now.”

Frowning, Jordan surrenders. “Yes, sir.”

Scott waits for Alric and Ethan to leave the library, then smirks at Jordan. Scott pulls down at his left eye, sticking out his tongue like a little kid. It’s a good day to be off the hook.

His head is barely missed by the book thrown at him full speed.

Every day is a good day to tease Jordan.

**Author's Note:**

> You've got to the end of the story! Congratulations!
> 
> Liked it? Loved it?  
> Please, let me know what you thought of it by leaving kudos and, if you'd like, a comment down below! It would really be appreciated.
> 
> Again, happy Gift Day! May the rest of your day be prosperous and joyful.  
> xoxo Kristine


End file.
